A Melodia Da Dor
by Kherryna Bunyip
Summary: Como um simples piano pode trazer tantas lembranças...


Pokemon – A Melodia da Dor

Os Rockets haviam invadido um velho casarão para passar a noite protegidos da chuva. Já estava tarde quando James, que não conseguia dormir encontrou um antigo piano na sala ao lado.

Por instinto ele recuou. Uma sensação há muito tempo deixada para trás retornou dando uma sensação de desconforto ao estomago. Mas aquela madeira negra o chamava e ele deu um passo em direção ao objeto elegante. Contornou-o delineando a peça com a ponta dos dedos. Respirando fundo puxou o pequeno banco que acompanhava o instrumento. Sentou-se e dedilhou levemente, as notas vibravam em seu corpo. Começou a tocar uma lenta música. Sua mente retornou e pousou lá no fundo de sua alma, lembrando-se da pouca idade que tinha quando começou a aprender a tocar. Uma única lágrima quente escorreu pelo seu rosto. Mesmo de olhos fechados, pois agora tinha medo de abri-los, ele tocava perfeitamente, deslizando com leveza pelo piano.

Mas a angústia começou a ditar o ritmo da canção e logo ela se tornou impiedosa e insana. James tocava como se estivesse morrendo em agonia. Seus dedos corriam como loucos pelas teclas, sagaz devorando o espaço do silêncio.

Jessie que havia acordado assim que ele se levantou e seguiu-o até a saleta onde ele estava ficou sem palavras. Ela viu a gradual mudança daquele doce James.

O rapaz tocava freneticamente, as teclas pretas e marfim agora estavam úmidas pelo choro abafado.

–James... –chamou preocupada.

Mas ele ainda tocava, não podia parar, tinha que sair perfeita. Não podia parar até que toda a música terminasse. E ele sentia raiva por não poder. Sentia medo todas as vezes que pensava em cessar. Ele não ousaria.

Jessie sentou-se ao seu lado. Decidindo se fechava ou não o tampo que guardava as teclas desgastadas. Mas enfim a melodia encaminhava-se para o fim. James tocos os últimos acordes como se tentasse calar sua mente. Não queria ouvir, não queria sentir, ele nunca quis se lembrar daquilo. E o som potente do piano tentava abafar seu passado.

Com um grito angustiante e dolorido ele terminou, levou suas mãos ao rosto e desabou num pranto tolhido por muitos anos. Jessie o puxou para si, nunca o tinha visto desse jeito.

–James... tudo bem... tudo bem. –tentava consolar seu velho companheiro.

–Eu não podia parar! Eu queria... mas não podia... –justificava seu momento insano.

–O que aconteceu com você? –Jessie segurava a cabeça de James contra seu ombro.

–Eu nunca quis aprender a tocar, mas ele queria... o marido da minha mãe queria. E... e você não podia errar senão havia castigos. Ele me batia e... e... ele só queria me ensinar quando ela não estava em casa. Para que se eu não tocasse direito, ele pudesse corrigir... –ele engasgou num soluço.

Jessie apertou os olhos já imaginando que tipo de castigos seu padrasto lhe dava.

–James... é passado. Ele não está mais aqui. –tentava acalmá-lo.

–Era impossível não errar... todas as vezes eram iguais... e ele terminava me chamando de "bom garoto". Ele dizia isso todas as vezes! –sua voz começou a tremer. –Eu ainda sinto seu hálito quente... aquelas mãos me segurando... eu mal podia respirar, ele era tão pesado... Jessie... eu quero esquecer!

–Calma! Calma... você está seguro. Ninguém vai te machucar de novo. –ela o puxou daquele banco retornando para a sala onde ficavam seus sacos de dormir. Ela sentou-se e deitou James em suas pernas. Ela afagava sua cabeça tentando libertá-lo das lembranças horríveis. Aos poucos ele adormeceu.

Ainda de madrugada Jessie continuava acordada, observando o semblante agora plácido de seu companheiro. Ela se perguntava como ele conseguiu se tornar uma pessoa tão doce, mesmo depois de todas as coisas ruins que lhe aconteceram no passado. Isso que ela descobriu essa noite era só mais uma entre tantas. Mas ele ainda tinha um sorriso gentil. Mesmo sem querer ele conseguia cativar quem ficasse um tempo com ele. Era quase um milagre que sua desgraça pessoal não tenha afetado a pessoa que ele se tornou.

Jessie sabia que, apesar de hoje ele estar derrotado, amanhã será um novo dia e ela esperaria o tempo que fosse para ver aquele sorriso novamente.


End file.
